


I Have You

by sweetspiderstew



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspiderstew/pseuds/sweetspiderstew
Summary: Tony has Peter all to himself, and there's nothing else like some good quality time in the workshop, but little mishaps happen, and there's a lot of hugging.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's in the tags, but please note - Trigger Warning: Suicide, Blood.

“-and then Ned came in and was like no way, that’s crazy, do it again! I’m pretty sure he nearly collapsed when he saw that, Mr. Stark, and -”

Tony glanced up from the Widow Bites he was working on with a soft smile on his face. He didn’t even bother fighting it anymore. This was their usual Friday, and it was the only thing Tony looked forward to the whole week although he will never admit that. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy working with the team and getting shawarma after their missions – hell, they were all a family now – but the kid was something else. If someone had told him ten years ago that his favorite part of the week would be hanging out with a certain spider-kid and listen to him ramble as they worked together in his workshop, he would have probably fallen to the floor, laughing. But here he was, fondly realizing how much his life had flipped from being a fifteen year old like Peter himself, angry at the world for not giving him anybody that cared about him or understood him.

Tony did good-naturedly complain, “Ugh, teenagers!”, on the unfortunately common occasion that Peter had hurt himself because he was stubborn and didn’t want anyone helicopter parenting him, but he didn’t mean it for a second. Peter was different, of course. He was the most precious kid on the planet, and his heart was so big that it could fit the entire universe into it and still have space. But Tony was a firm believer that no teenager was angsty by default, they just needed to be heard and understood, like any other human being. And so he had vowed to himself, away from Pepper’s concerned glances, that he would be everything for Pete that his father was not for him.

Currently, that meant having Peter over at the tower for the whole weekend, with a healthy dose of movies, workshop binges, baking or playing the piano together, all sprinkled in generously. On the rare instance that all the Avengers were around for the weekend because Hill had finally let them breathe, there was a lot of team bonding involved as well. But for now, Tony was secretly happy that he had Peter all to himself. Pepper was at DC - or probably Boston, he didn’t remember – and everyone else was busy with some mission or the other. It was just the both of them in the tower, Peter was making a little friend for Dum-E, the bot Tony had made when he was much younger, while Tony finished up on some designs for the team. The kid was rambling about something that happened at school, but Tony was guilty of feeling so content that it all just washed over.

“Shit!”, Peter hissed suddenly, throwing the wrench he was holding to the side, and squatted down.

“Peter!”, Tony yelled, and ran over to the other side of the table. “What happened?”, he asked frantically, trying to examine the situation.

“Nothing too much. I just nicked myself, that’s all”, Peter groaned, shaking his head and standing up covertly.

“Pete, show me”, Tony demanded, and pulled the kid so he was facing him. Peter’s left hand was bleeding, a tiny gash running along the side of his hand to his wrist.

“The wrench kind of slipped because my hand got too sweaty, and while trying to save it from falling I cut myself with the sharp edge of the-”

Tony just stared at the gash, frozen.

_(Blood, so much blood. Mom’s white carpet was crimson. The blade fell down with a thump.)_

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark, it’s alright, it’s not even hurting, see?”, Peter whispered gently, making a show of flexing his wrist, and then wincing immediately because he had miscalculated the pain.

Tony realized that he was panicking and tried to breathe. Great, his kid hurts himself and his first reaction is panic.

“Hey, no. Don’t do that”, Tony grumbled, walking Peter to the wash basin. “I’m the adult, remember? Let me do the pacifying”. He slowly washed the blood out, and dried Peter’s hand with a clean cloth. He was still panicking, and he knew exactly why. But this wasn’t the time to think about all that. Gently patting Peter’s back, he guided him to the couch and sat next to him, grabbing the First Aid kit.

_(The house was quiet. Howard and Maria were probably at some gala. Jarvis, he went home for the night.)_

“Mr. Stark, it’s okay. It’s okay to panic, it was a lot of blood”, Peter whispered calmly again, somehow always knowing how to reassure people. He was just a kid for goodness sake, he shouldn’t be this good at all this.

_(It was cold outside but it was nice and warm near his head. A curl falls on his face and it feels sticky now too.)_

Tony realized his hands were shaking the whole time, and he was being of no use at all. He inhaled deeply, and started again, unwinding the gauze he’d done all wrong.

_(Master Tony, I left my keys and - Master Tony? Tony! Ambulance!)_

“Here, give that to me”, Peter said confidently. He took the kit from Tony and began wrapping the gauze around his hand after applying a generous amount of antiseptic cream. He glanced at Tony, who had his head in his hands and was slowly recovering from his panic attack.

Tony looked up at him and smiled weakly, nodding to Peter’s hand. “Here”, he whispered, grabbing a clip to secure the bandage. Tony gently placed Peter’s hand into his lap, and smiled again at him. “Sorry about that. Does it hurt?”, he asked, brushing a curl away from Peter’s face.

“No, I-”, Peter shook his head. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, and don’t apologize. It’s okay to panic, Mr. Stark, you say that yourself”.

“I guess I do”, Tony smiled warmly, wondering how he had a kid that was this mature.

“But you don’t usually react that way, um...Do you wanna talk about it?”, Peter asked, tilting his head.

“It’s just, it was your wrist”, Tony sighed, looking into his lap.

“Oh”, Peter mumbled to himself, the realization dawning upon him.

“Yeah. When I was younger, probably as old as you, I hated life. I didn’t have anyone, not really”, Tony began, and smiled as Peter hugged him tightly. “And I thought about it. I tried once, but soon I had Rhodey, and yeah. Here I am. It was just a little scary seeing your wrist bleeding”.

Peter shuffled, and got into a more comfortable position, pressing his cheek to the arc reactor and tucking his feet into the back of the couch. “’M not goin’ anywhere. I have you”, he whispered.

Tony chuckled, ruffling Peter’s hair and wiping away his tears before Peter could see them. “Yep, kid. You’re not going anywhere”.

Peter hummed, before looking up with his eyebrows scrunched up and a small grin on his face. “But we could go get ice cream, right? Just us”.

Tony smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before shoving Peter off of him. “C’mon then, you lug. Ice cream it is.”

Tony followed Peter out of the workshop, turning back to steal a glance at Dum-E and his half-built little friend as FRIDAY began dimming the lights down.

_(It’ll get better. Tony, listen to me. You’ll find people that love you. You’ll have someone)_

“I have you”, he whispered to himself, a smile forming on his face as he watched Peter begin rambling again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please do leave some feedback in the comments if you did! :)
> 
> And most importantly, if you ever have have thoughts of suicide or are just feeling particularly depressed, it's always a good idea to reach out to loved ones that you trust, or a random stranger even. 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> 1-800-273-8255  
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/talk-to-someone-now/


End file.
